\m/ (1st)
category:White team alliances |- ! style="background:#efefef;" |'Notable Members' ! style="background:#efefef;" | Government Position ! style="background:#efefef;" | Duties |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Ninja R, Jason8, and Liberal Extinction ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Triu\m/virite ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Drafts legislation/coordinates elections/diplomat/model of behavior |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Zamboanga ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Internal Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Masks diplomats/manages alliance roster/ coordinates aid/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Crazysnowbdr ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Deputy Minister of Internal Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Assists Iternal Affairs Minister. Overseas all DMoIAs |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Foreign Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Voice on the CN forums/appoints diplomats/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Jazzy ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Deputy Minister of Foreign Affairs ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Assists Foreign Affairs Minister |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Uaciaut ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Joint Minister of War ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Manages war plans and coordination |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Virillus ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Joint Minister of War ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Absent MoW |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Omega ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Recruitment ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Manages alliance roster/recruits and masks new members on alliance forums/interprets charter positions for recruits/ensures members have proper alliance affiliation listed/other |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Tito716 ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Finance ! style="background:#ffdead;" | |- ! style="background:#ffdead;" | GeekSteroids ! style="background:#ffdead;" | Minister of Trades ! style="background:#ffdead;" | In charge of \m/ trades |} Alliance History \m/ originally began as two separate alliances; the Imperial Confederacy(IC), also known as Dey See Me Rollin(DSMR), and the JRCA. After joining forces, the two alliances became the Confederacy of Imperial Alliances(CIA). However, after a short period of time, an alliance-wide vote took place to change this name; >_< was adopted because of its uniqueness and its easiness to remember. >_< is the first alliance whose name consists solely of symbols. In December 2006, however, >_< began making preparations for what appeared to be the start of the Second Great War. The nation of New Reverie, a red team nation running for a Senate position, began a political campaign lampooning the NPO for so-called "oppression" of non-NPO members and members of the red team. As the conflict escalated, the Initiative was called forth to prepare for battle against LOSS, NAAC, GATO, and LUE. As of December 24, 2006, no outright battles have begun, albeit both sides currently remain on standby status. After this name change, there were a couple of events that started to introduce \m/ into the violent world of Cyber Nations politics. >_< was one of the few alliances that openly supported GGA during the CNARF crisis. >_< had MDPs with the OIN and FAN at the time. FAN had an MDP with the New Polar Order, which loosely linked >_< to the Axis of Awesome. >_< then became a signatory of the World Unity Treaty, entering it into a full alliance with the Axis of Awesome, the Triple Entente, and other alliances including FAN and TOP. >_< was around 45 members at the time. After this treaty, OIN canceled their MDP with >_< as a requirement to join the NDF (now defunct). With this treaty, >_< exploded into prominence, with such famous (and infamous) members such as NinjaR, Starfox101, and later on, WarriorConcept. >_< underwent a period of growth and reached 70 members. After the Fark invasion and the resulting Second Great War, >_< held the elections that would change it forever. The results seemed normal, as NinjaR and Starfox101 took home the top two spots, along with such familiars as Omega and Jason8 in various minister positions. Lyon S. Kennedy, who was almost certain to be elected Minister of Defense, resigned for reasons still under debate. The runner-up, Tygaland of NpO fame, was elected to the position. Later on, Starfox101 made a controversial suggestion to Unsure, a nuclear rogue who resigned from LUE, to nuke Philosopher, of NPO. NinjaR, the president, gave Starfox a set of terms to remain in the alliance, which included not posting on the forums and not running for any government position. Starfox found these terms to be unacceptable and resigned. Jason8 filled his position. After Starfox resigned, there was a slew of resignations that cleared most ministry spots. Notable resignations include Rynka, who filled the Minister of Recruitment position, Tygaland and Azrial, who would leave to form the Siberian Tiger Alliance, and several deputy ministers. The Minister of Internal Affairs position, cleared by Jason8's appointment to Vice President was filled by Mattjhis, the Minister of Defense was named WarriorConcept, and the Minister of Recruitment was named Omega. The Ministry of Foriegn Affairs, constituted by Chief Savage Man and General Gabriel, was left intact. During this period, >_< hit it's lowest member levels in months, bottoming out at around 35. Starfox formed The Rising Sun with other >_< resignees. The relationship between The Rising Sun and >_< would fluctuate from friends (during an argument between /b/ and TRS, which would merge with CIA (not related to the former CIA) to create Guns of Glory) to hated enemies (after GoG joined into the Third Great War on the side of Aegis). Not long after, the admin of CyberNations updated his database software which outlawed the name the use of > and <, rendering it and the codes formerly used incapable of being in the AA slot. NinjaR suggested \m/ and by general consensus, it was adopted officially. During this time, \m/ began to grow once more and outgrew it's peak, topping out at 75 members. \m/, which never had a team, joined the newly formed white team and was immediately one of the largest forces, dominating the Senate along with FIRE and TNWO (this would change when CDS moved to white team). \m/ signed the United White treaty, which in itself was merely a blanket NAP and senate agreement. However, it created contact with the Federation of Independent "R" Empires, whom would later be the signatory of an MDP with \m/. \m/'s growth then skyrocketed, quickly passing 100 members and later on, one million strength. \m/ also signed an MDP with Genmay. \m/ was the second alliance to declare war on GATO in the Third Great War after the New Pacific Order and quickly involved itself in the war. \m/ was soon involved in over 300 wars, a greater ratio than most, but sustained minimal overall damage. The main alliance who to attack \m/ in this war, We Are Perth Army were heavily outnumbered and disorganized, and easily defeated. Many WAPA members, including thier government, were ZIed. During this war, \m/ signed an MDP with NATO. The war ended, and rebuilding began, and the aid trains got going. As part of the WAPA peace terms, WAPA became full members of \m/ for 60 days. After a good deal of controversy surrounding \m/ and it's status as an unsanctioned alliance, the alliance finally fulfilled all requirements and was inducted as a sanctioned alliance on July 10th, 2007, along with MCXA. The Initiative right|thumb|280px|The Original Banner of the Initiative In December 2006, \m/ signed the World Unity Treaty, which bound the following alliances in a confederation known as The Initiative: * \m/ * GOONS * GGA * NPO * NpO * TOP * Genmay * MDC Alliance Charter Section I: Preamble The nations of \m/ are an alliance formed with the sole purpose of the advancement of our sovereign nations & our closest allies. Section II: Admission and Secession 1. Any nation wishing to join \m/ MUST meet the following requirements: a. Cannot be seeking dual membership to \m/ and any other alliance. b. Cannot considered a rogue or a terrorist by \m/ leadership. c. Cannot be involved in current wars or conflicts (applicants can still be considered, but will be decided on a case by case basis by \m/ government) d. \m/ is an official WHITE TEAM Alliance. All NEW nations below 1000 NS must change over to white team upon joining. Nations above 1000 NS will be handled on a case by case basis.' '''e.' Applicants must provide the following information: 1. The name of the nation in CN: 2. The name of the nation's ruler in CN: 3. Default Resources: 4. Current nation strength: 5. Any Past Alliances & how recently a member of last alliance: 6. Where you heard about us: f. Cannot be an asshat, a douchebag, or a chickenshit. 2. Secession & Expulsion from \m/ a. Any member wishing to secede from the alliance can do so by respectfully submitting a written resignation from the alliance. b. Should any member directly violate this charter with rogue actions, disrespect of government, disrespect of our allies, or general violation of clause (f.) they will be eligible for disciplinary action up to & including expulsion from \m/. Alliance government shall decide if this action is necessary and the method of expulsion based on the severity of the offense. Expulsion may range anywhere from peaceful parting of ways to severe as perpetual ZI status enforced by the members you have inconvenienced with your failure to abide by this charter. Section III: \m/ Leadership (Numbered by rank) 1. The Triu\m/virate Leadership (3): Day to day Presidents of the alliance, equal in rank, abilities, & authority. The Triumvirate leadership is NOT an untouchable entity; they represent you as a whole and will govern in accordance of this charter. A.) A minimum of 2 leaders must agree on issues before action is taken. If one leader speaks for the alliance without another leader agreeing on said issue, he/she may face impeachment based on the severity of the offense. B.) If the Advisors of the Triumvirate feel that one of the Leaders is acting in an irrational way, and if 100% of the advisors agree, they may initiate the impeachment process. C.) Any member of the government can be impeached or relieved of their duties. c1.) Advisors (4 Elected Ministers & their 4 respective deputies) may impeach a Triumvirate Leader. 100% of the advisors must agree to impeach the Leader. When all agreed, a 48 hour General Member vote will take place. If 75% of the voters agree to the impeachment, the Triumvirate Leader in question will be removed from office. Triumvirate Leaders may not interfere in the process. c2.) If 2 of the Triumvirate Leaders agree that the third Leader is acting irrational, they may hold a 48 hour General Member vote. If 75% of the voters agree to the impeachment, the Triumvirate Leader in question will be removed from office. c3.) A Triumvirate Leader has the power to remove any Advisor from power as he/she wishes, however the Leader needs another Triumvirate Leader to agree to the removal of power. c4.) If an Advisor believes another Advisor is acting irrationally, he/she should inform the Triumvirate which will then deal with the problem. The Advisors Ministers 2a. Minister of Internal Affairs: Manages day to day internal affairs, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 2b. Minister of Defense: Manages day to day military affairs (offensive AND defensive), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 2c. Minister of Foreign Affairs: Manages day to day foreign affairs (embassies, ambassadors, unauthorized attacks by or against \m/), or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. 2d. Minister of Recruitment: Manages day to day recruiting and membership, or may assist w/ other ministry duties in their absence. Deputy Ministers 3a. Deputy MoIA: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. 3b. Deputy MoD: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. 3c. Deputy MoFA: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. 3d. Deputy MoR: Same as above, but ranked 1 tier below the primary ministers. 4. \m/ Senate: The top 10% of \m/ nations on the 1st of each month will serve as the alliance Senate for the month. There are no elections for this. These nations are vital to the success of \m/ as a whole. They will have a secure forum utilized for closed-door discussions with the \m/ government and will serve in an advisory/ think tank role. They will be the voice of the general population of \m/ nations. They will also assist in the enforcement of \m/ policy and can be given tactical rank & control of a situation based on \m/ government's decision. 5. Other ministers declared by alliance government as needed. They do not serve in an position of authority outside of their duties. If you do not know what these positions do then you obviously should NOT run for office. Elections will be held every 2 months, election winner will be declared as the primary and can opt (where applicable) to appoint the runner up as their deputy (not required, may appoint another member in good standing but must be confirmed by Triumvirate Leadership). Section IV: War 1. Offensive Wars: \m/ recognizes the sovereignty of each of our nations, members may freely declare war on the following: a. Unaligned nations, that being said you do so at your own nations peril. \m/ is not required to provide assistance (military OR financial) in unauthorized conflicts. Do not write checks your ass can't cash. b. Any nation listed on the \m/ perpetual ZI list. Moratoriums on offensive wars are sometimes necessary for war preparation, alliance growth efforts, or getting a nation's attention for waging potentially destructive wars. The government may call for a temporary moratorium on all offensive wars. At least three officials (Triumvirate OR Primary Ministers) must agree in order for an immediate moratorium to take effect. No moratorium will last for more than 96 hours from its announcement. Members may NOT declare war on the following without PRIOR authorization from alliance leadership: a. Aligned nations belonging to ANY alliance. An alliance is hereby defined as a group of 5 or more nations flying the same alliance affiliation. b. Any current members of \m/. c. See EXPULSION if you are thinking about violating this rule. 2. Defensive Wars: Any alliance member (in good standing) engaged in a defensive war IS authorized to request aid and the alliance should make every effort to assist said nation. All \m/ nations are free to attack unaligned nations involved in aggressive wars against \m/ nations. If you are not kicking their ass for attacking us, you are wrong. Section V: Nuclear First Strike Policy The government & members of \m/ realize that nuclear weapons are beneficial to the alliance and fully support nuclear development. We also realize that nuclear weapons are built for 2 reasons: 1. Deterrent 2. (In case #1 doesn't work) To cause maximum damage to enemy nations. In the event a nuclear first strike is deemed necessary, nuclear first strikes ARE authorized against rogues & unaligned nations. Nuclear first strikes REQUIRE approval by the Triumvirate leaders prior to launch against aligned nations (offensive or defensive). Section VI: Charter Amendments Any nation belonging to \m/ is free to suggest updates, amendments, etc., to our charter. Request will be processed by current government and put up to a vote for the general membership. Changes and new additions to the charter will require a 60% approval rate from the alliance in an election lasting no less than 48 hours. Section VI - Stuff NOT Covered If you're thinking about doing that may not be covered in the charter... If you think it sounds like a bad idea, go with your instinct, don't do it. Ask for help or advice if you are considering some action and you're not sure if it could adversely affect this great alliance. Section VII - Marriage Marriage is hereby defined as being between 1 dude and 1 chick. How To Join right|thumb|What does ">_<" mean? Look between the eyebrows. To join the \m/ alliance: 1. Read the \m/ charter. 2. Register in the \m/ forums here. 3. Fill out and submit the (short) \m/ online application here. 4. Behave with honest, professional conduct. \m/ provides military protection, monetary aid, advice on playing the game and personal involvement in the alliance if the above conditions are met. See Also * Official \m/ Forums * Official \m/ Membership Recruitment Form * Official \m/ Website (Courtesy of Ninja R) ;Offical \m/ IRC channel : #\m/ : Server — irc.synIRC.net (updated by ObsidianSkies) Category: Alliances Category: White team alliances